1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to techniques and devices for closing an opening in a body lumen. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for percutaneous closure of arterial and venous puncture sites, which are usually accessed through a tissue tract.
2. The Relevant Technology
A number of diagnostic and interventional vascular procedures are now performed translumenally. A catheter is introduced to the vascular system at a convenient access location and guided through the vascular system to a target location using established techniques. Such procedures require vascular access, which is usually established using the well-known Seldinger technique. Vascular access is generally provided through an introducer sheath, which is positioned to extend from outside the patient's body into the vascular lumen. When vascular access is no longer required, the introducer sheath is removed and bleeding at the puncture site stopped.
One common approach for providing hemostasis (the cessation of bleeding) is to apply external force near and upstream from the puncture site, typically by manual compression. This approach suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, the manual compression procedure is time consuming, frequently requiring one-half hour or more of compression before hemostasis is achieved. Additionally, such compression techniques rely on clot formation, which can be delayed until anticoagulants used in vascular therapy procedures (such as for heart attacks, stent deployment, non-optical PTCA results, and the like) wear off. The anticoagulants may take two to four hours to wear off, thereby increasing the time required before completion of the manual compression procedure.
Further, the manual compression procedure is uncomfortable for the patient and frequently requires analgesics to be tolerable. Moreover, the application of excessive pressure can at times totally occlude the underlying blood vessel, resulting in ischemia and/or thrombosis. Following manual compression, the patient typically remains recumbent from four to as much as twelve hours or more under close observation to assure continued hemostasis. During this time, renewed bleeding may occur, resulting in blood loss through the tract, hematoma and/or pseudo-aneurysm formation, as well as arteriovenous fistula formation. These complications may require blood transfusions and/or surgical intervention.
The incidence of complications from the manual compression procedure increases when the size of the introducer sheath grows larger, and/or when the patient is anticoagulated. The compression technique for arterial closure can be risky, and is expensive and onerous to the patient. Although using highly trained individuals can reduce the risk of complications, dedicating such personnel to this task is both expensive and inefficient. Nonetheless, as the number and efficacy of translumenally performed diagnostic and interventional vascular procedures increases, the number of patients requiring effective hemostasis for a vascular puncture continues to increase.
To overcome the problems associated with manual compression, the use of bioabsorbable sealing bodies is one example approach that has been proposed. Generally, this example approach relies on the placement of a thrombogenic and bioabsorbable material, such as collagen, at the superficial arterial wall over the puncture site. While potentially effective, this approach suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, bioabsorbable sealing bodies may lack a solid mechanical attachment of the sealing body to the tissue. Due to the lack of a solid mechanical attachment, the sealing body can wander within the tissue tract or move out of the puncture site, thus causing late bleeds. Conversely, if the sealing body wanders and intrudes too far into the arterial lumen, due to the lack of a solid mechanical attachment, intravascular clots and/or collagen pieces with thrombus attached can form and embolize downstream, causing vascular occlusion.
In addition to not having a solid mechanical attachment to the tissue, the sealing bodies may rely upon expandable materials to achieve hemostasis. Again, the expandable materials lack the security of a hard mechanical closure, thus potentially causing late bleeds and prolonging hemostasis.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved devices and methods to seal body lumen puncture sites. It would be particularly desirable to provide percutaneous devices and methods for suturing the puncture sites required for percutaneous vascular procedures.